


See You Tomorrow

by TremblingHandsWriting



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Because of Reasons, Heavy Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, M/M, Not Really Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 00:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TremblingHandsWriting/pseuds/TremblingHandsWriting
Summary: Yifan died last night at 11.43 PM, Saturday, 27th of July.He remembers leaving with a heavy feeling of regret.





	See You Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my cheap Vivo phone, so I apologise beforehand for any grammatical error. English is not my first language, blah, blah, disclaimer, disclaimer, okay?
> 
> Enjoyyy

Yifan died last night.

It was 11.43 PM, Saturday, 27th of July.

He remembers being mid-air in a split second after the terrible, terrible pain hit him on his left side. It was the first time he heard the cracking of bones -- it was his ribcage shattering -- in his life, and for once, he felt this horrifying fear that he had never experienced before.

He remembers seeing the blue sedan Mercedes with a hideous fresh dent on its front hood, and the terrified face of its driver as he fell back onto the ground with another cracking sound -- this time it was his skull. He remembers the fading headlights as the car drove away, because no one was there to stop the driver anyway, as the shortcut that he took to go back to his apartment after his night shift is usually quiet and deserted.

He remembers being awake and in pain, gasping sharp, stabbing air and breathing out the taste of blood for another whole hour before his view became dark, and he lost his conciousness when the sky cracked open and the first summer rain dropped on his bloodied cheek.

Yifan died last night at 11.43 PM, Saturday, 27th of July.

He remembers leaving with a heavy feeling of regret.

*

Yifan wakes up today with a groan.

His thin stubbles make his chin itch, so he tries to scratch it away with his right hand only to be greeted with a warm, heavy weight twitching next to him with his movement. The top of a messy bed hair dips deeper into his chest and tucks itself underneath his chin, and he decides to use it instead of his hand to scratch the itchiness. He rubs his chin into the hair, sniffing in its soapy, musky scent and chuckles when a hand stops him by the chin from going further.

(nothing has changed)

'Good morn...' the bed hair mumbles, and Yifan feels a pair of strong arms snakes around his torso. The head looks up with closed eyes, and Yifan pushes away the hair from its forehead a little bit so he can see the face clearly.

'Morning.' he replies, and kisses the small part of the forehead that he manages to find. The arms around him get tighter and Yifan has to give it a few little pats to signal them to stop.

'It's a Saturday. Can't we just stay in bed the whole day?' the bed hair whines, and Yifan hums a little, plays with the bed hair with his long fingers and slowly pushes away the arms sround his waist.

'We can do that tomorrow, Junmyeon. Today I've got to cover for someone's middle shift at work.'

(nothing has changed, at all)

'But your own shift starts right after that... We can't even have dinner together. We haven't had dinner together for almost a month now...' Junmyeon sulks, but still lets go of Yifan's waist as requested. His sulking voice always have the power to make Yifan feels guilty, and today is no different. But extra shift at work means extra money, and not saying that they're in a difficult situation with their financial right now, but still, they are a month behind with their rent so it would be a waste to let go of this opportunity. So sulking or not, Junmyeon has to be understanding, at least for now.

'Well... If you can wait until tonight, I'll give you some special service. How about that?' Yifan offers, and rolls over so that his long body would sprawl on top of Junmyeon's. He gives the latter a few butterfly kisses on his cheeks, his eyes and chin, before he depeens it on his slightly parted lips.

'Honey...your stubbles...it tickles...' Junmyeon chuckles lightly, before letting Yifan's tongue in, counting on his teeth and pressing against his tongue. The long fingers that were playing with his bed hair earlier are now dipping into the waistband of his pajama bottom, and Junmyeon lets out a silent moan when they brush against his morning hardness.

'I can wait...until tonight...so just...go and get our breakfast ready...' he finally replies, breathless against Yifan's nibbling on his chin and ears. Yifan's fingers leave his crotch alone as Junmyeon himself stops them from proceeding, because that would mean time wasted in the morning, and for commoners like them, time is of the essence.

'Are you sure? I can still help you with it, you know?' Yifan offers sincerely as he gets up from the bed, his right hand moving up and down with the fingers bending in half circle. Junmyeon rolls his eyes when he sees the naughty expression on Yifan's face, and decides to throw him a pillow to chase him out of the room.

Yifan laughs as he escapes the room and into the bathroom, but his smile disappears when he glances at the digital clock on the nightstand next to their bed.

7.44 AM. Saturday, 27th of July.

(damn it, damn it, damn it)

Yifan can't possibly smile when he remembers that he's going to die in less that 16 hours from now.

*

  
At 10.35 PM, Saturday, 27th of July, right after the last patron exited the cafe, Yifan receives a phonecall.

(same time, same place)

'Hi honey! Are you done with your shift?' Junmyeon's voice is a pitch higher than usual, and Yifan automatically knows that he's not really sober.

(same greeting, same lovely voice)

'We're about to close shop. Why? And where are you, by the way? It sounds very lively over there,' he chuckles and twirls around the front of the cafe with a mop in his other hand, and instantly receives a few jealous glares from his fellow colleagues for looking so in love.

'I'm with my editor, and guess what, honey?'

'What is it, honey?'

( _'I'm gonna have my own column for the magazine!'_ Junmyeon would say.)

'I'm gonna have my own column...for the magazine!' he exclaims, and Yifan can hear the applause from random strangers at the bar Junmyeon is at.

'That's a great news! Your Saturday sounds better than mine!' he says loudly while purposefully looking at his manager, and the petite lady with purple hair and red cat-eye glasses clucks her tongue. Yifan can only laugh at her reaction, and peeks at his counterfeit DW wristwatch that Junmyeon got for him on Christmas last year.

10.39 PM.

'Should I wait for you at home...like we promised this morning?' Junmyeon's voice suddenly turns meek, and that catches Yifan by surprise.

(Even though he's already heard this)

'Uhm. You know what? Just send me your location, and I'll come and pick you after I clock out. Let's have a late supper together to celebrate your column tonight! Sounds good?' he suggests, unknowingly gripping on the handle of the mop he's holding a little tighter than he should have.

(I'm scared)

'...Yeah, yeah! Definitely! I-I'll send it to you right now! See you later honey! I love you!' he giggles at the end as the call cuts off. Yifan takes a few seconds staring at the now black screen of his phone, and wonders if he really is scared, or just being paranoid of something that might or might not happen.

'Hey honey?'

'Yes?' he replies mindlessly, and then realised that that's definitely not Junmyeon who was calling for him. Behind the bar, the barista of the day is chuckling as he cleans up the espresso cups from the machine.

(he's gonna drop one of it in a few seconds from now)

Clunk!

'Oh man! Not again, Baekhyun!'

'Call it.' Yifan whispers underneath his breath, and that terrible fear comes crawling underneath his skin again.

*

11.26 PM. Saturday, 27th of July.

Yifan passes the alleyway between the two buildings that will cut at least 10 minutes out of his walk back home from work. Exit the narrow alleyway, and you will find the opening to a dimly lit old road that cuts through a public park that will lead him back to their slightly-overpriced-but-still-affordable-than-others apartment building.

People don't really use this old road after 10 PM since it's no longer a main road, and busses don't go through here anymore. Even the uncle who sold roasted sweet potatoes at the junction near their place closed his business two years ago because of health issues, and since then there's not really a reason for anyone to use the road anymore. Except tired workers like Yifan.

But he won't use it tonight. He's tired for sure, but he's made a promise to Junmyeon that he's going to fetch him at the bar he's drinking with his editor, and they're going to grab some late night snacks, and then they're going home and Yifan will make sweet love to him.

(he's definitely running away)

When he finally sees the bright sign outside of said Japanese bar that Junmyeon mentioned in his text earlier from across the road, Yifan has almost forgotten about his fear. He's not walking alone along the secluded old road this time, and he's not on his way home anymore.

'It was just a dream. A very, very realistic dream. A nightmare,' he convinces himself, and waits for the pedestrian sign to turn green. From where he's standing, now calm and composed, he can see Junmyeon talking to a cheerful lady that must've been around her 30s -- clinking glasses, grinning widely -- from the huge window panel next to the main entrance. He can see Junmyeon's apple cheeks crimsoning, and he loves the face so much that he feels a heartache subtly coming before it turns into a feeling that warms his chest.

(everything is different, and it's alright. It's going to be alright)

He can see Junmyeon looking outside the window, sees him standing across the road and starts to frantically waves both hands at him. Yifan waves back, seriously impatient with the long minutes of waiting for the light to turn green. He just wants to embrace those strong shoulders that he can always wrap with just one arm right now. He wants to say how thankful that his nightmare was just that. A nightmare.

11.42 PM. Saturday, 27th of July.

Yifan isn't looking at his watch. How could he when his eyes are already fixated on the one love that he found by himself, accidentally during his second year in college six years ago?

He isn't looking anywhere else, other than Junmyeon who is still waving drunkenly from inside the bar. So he doesn't see the blue sedan Mercedes coming out from a corner with a speed that's not allowed on this side of the city. He only cares about the pedestrian light that is finally turning green, and to be the first person to reach the other side of the road where Junmyeon is waiting for him with a happy face.

He doesn't recognise the long sound of honking from the car, but he's familiar with the cracking sounds of his bones (his ribcage).

He's familiar with the feeling of being levitated mid-air in split seconds.

He's familiar with the next cracking sound when he finally lands back of the ground with the taste of blood in his mouth (his skull).

There's no one hour of waiting this time, but there's something new.

He sees Junmyeon running, stumbling out of his seat inside the bar. He sees the red cheeks wet with tears. He sees his own hand, bloodied and tattered, reaching for his lover's face.

He remembers trying to smile so Junmyeon wouldn't be so worried.

And he definitely remembers the same feeling of regret.

11.43 PM. Saturday, 27th of July.

Yifan died last night.

*

Yifan wakes up today with a groan.

He is alone on the bed, though.

There's a sound of something sizzling softly on the stove, and the smell of fresh toasts and coffee is filling the air. Getting up from the bed, ignoring his bed hair or his stubbles that are growing wildly like every other morning, he walks sleepily towards the source of the smells, and sees Junmyeon standing in front of the stove with a lit cigarette nipped between his thin lips while focusing on the eggs in the pan.

Yifan likes what he's seeing. The oversized shirt Junmyeon is wearing over his stupid yellow Spongebob boxers definitely belongs to Yifan, but he's never mad about it. Your lover wearing your shirt means that they're letting your every essence embracing them, right? Even when you're not there.

(he's not going to be there for long, anyway)

'Good morning, honey.' he greets, diving his nose into the crook of Junmyeon's neck and circles his arms around his lover's sturdy waist. Junmyeon jumps a little before realising that it's just Yifan and lets out a sigh of relief.

'Morning. I made us some toasts.'

'Yeah, I know. The smell woke me up.' Yifan replies, still not moving from his position for a very long minute. Junmyeon lets him clings on his body as he lifts the cooked eggs from the pan and walks over to the dining table.  
'Come on, let's eat before they get cold.'

'M-hmm,' he replies and sits down opposite of Junmyeon without much complain. He's just about to reach for the newspapers that are left open near his seat when Junmyeon snatches it away from him. Yifan is surprised, but he can only stare as Junmyeon proceeds to tear the newspapers page by page, as if in their past lives, Junmyeon and that non-living thing were sworn enemies.

'Junmyeon...'

'Don't go to work today. Just...stay with me the whole day. I bought the groceries yesterday so we don't need to go out for food. I'll cook today, okay? Please...just for today...' he pleads, and his voice is different from his sulking one. His voice is filled with desperation. As if keeping Yifan at home is a mission he needs to accomplished or he won't be able to move to his next task.

Slowly and carefully, Yifan streches his arm so his hand would reach Junmyeon's trembling one. One of the pieces from the newspapers falls out from Junmyeon's hand as he opens it to let their fingers entwined, and Yifan can vaguely see the date on it.

Saturday, 27th of Ju--

'Junmyeon, honey. Look at me.' Yifan coos, standing up and finally cups Junmyeon's wet face with both of his palms. His heart aches when he sees how swollen Junmyeon's eyes are. He should've known better; Junmyeon will only smoke when he's nervous or something is bugging his mind.

'I'm scared... Yifan. I'm scared.'

'I know. I'm scared too. We've been stuck in three Saturdays so far, I wonder if we'll ever get to Sunday this time,' he giggles, but Junmyeon only cries louder at his failed joke. So Yifan circles the dining table, dragging his chair so he will be sitting next to his lover instead.

'I saw you die twice. In front of my eyes. I couldn't even do anything both times...I feel so hopeless now...' Junmyeon cries into his chest, and Yifan suddenly found some new questions for Junmyeon.

'What do you mean, twice? I was alone during the first time it happened.' Yifan holds him by the shoulders, and his grips force Junmyeon to finally look into his eyes.

'I was there. I was walking back home, and I saw the car coming. I avoided it, barely. But...but I didn't know...I didn't know that you were... I couldn't move at all when I saw you there, dying. I couldn't--I'm so sorry...' his sniffles turn into ugly sobbings, and Yifan hugs him again. It's not because of the crying that makes him do it, but the pained expression on Junmyeon's face is too much for him to handle.

'And then...I woke up the next day, and you're next to me. You're sleeping soundly, and breathing. I-I was happy. I thought it was just a very bad dream, you know? Just a nightmare. But last night--tonight...shit! I thought if I changed something...but it didn't work...it didn't work.' Junmyeon's voice is choking up, and Yifan wonders if he had ever cried like this before. Cry as if he could melt into the Earth because sadness alone isn't enough to explain his feelings right now.

'Junmyeon...ssh. It's okay, it's okay. I'm still here, no? I'm still breathing, still alive. And even if I die again tonight--'

'Don't! Don't say that!'

'Okay, I won't. But even if I do, honey...' his own breathing is choking up, and Junmyeon's glassy eyes are scaring him. Is this how it's going to be if he really dies this time around? Is Junmyeon going to suffer alone, like this? Thinking that it is his fault, that Yifan's death is caused by him? Because he couldn't save him?

_Isn't God a little bit cruel on His game this time?_

'...even if I do, I'll just...see you again tomorrow. Okay? How about that?' he finally says, and Junmyeon stops sobbing.

'...yeah. Yeah, I'll see you again tomorrow.'

Yifan kisses his tears, and his nose, and his cheeks, before reaching his lips and stays there for a very long time. He calls his manager up, and tells her that he have to take an emergency leave for today.

After that, he stays the whole day with Junmyeon in bed without doing anything; just holding hands and listening to each other's breathing, thinking about the little things they've taken for granted each day in their lives.

And with limbs entangled, breathings calmed and eyes closed, they wait for the night to arrive.

11.43 PM, Saturday, 27th of July.

Yifan stops wondering if he would die this time around.

He just wishes for Sunday to come.

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to try a different genre this time around. And uuuggghhh I missed angst so much so I just had to do this, yknow?
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
